Misplaced and Found
by iloverogan07
Summary: Spd rangers Sky and Bridge go back in time and end up in the Dino Thunder era where there is a new girl at school who has powers of her own
1. Chapter 1

**Misplaced and Found**

**I do not own any rights to the characters in this story except for Mikayla...I made her up. I do not own any of the power rangers...although it would be nice.**

**This is a Power Rangers Dino Thunder/SPD story It includes the characters that I do not own:**

**Dr. Tommy Oliver-Black Dino Ranger**

**Kira Ford-Yellow Dino Ranger**

**Connor McKnight-Red Dino Ranger**

**Ethan James-Blue Dino Ranger**

**Trent Fernandez/Mercer-White Dino Ranger**

**Bridge-Green SPD**

**Sky-Blue SPD**

**Hayley-she is the technical advisor for the Dino rangers**

**and some characters from SPD that will show up in the end...**

**AND NOW...FOR THE CHARACTER THAT I DO OWN...**

**Mikayla...darn its only one...She is 16 years old, and her parents have kicked her out, because they think she is weird...she has the ability to freeze time. She later finds out that the purple gem necklace that she had made, gave her the chance to be a power ranger..**

**Ok, so the story starts out, with Syd yelling "Sky, Bridge Look Out!!!!" Both guys get knocked out, and when they wake up, they are no longer in Tech CIty.**

**the next chapter will actually be a chapter, and will see them running into Mikayla and then the Dino Rangers.**


	2. Meeting Mikayla

**Misplaced and Found**

**Ok, again, I will say that the only part of this story that I own is the idea, and Mikayla...She came up off the top of my head.**

**oh, and italics are character thoughts.**

**"Sky, Bridge look out!!!"**

**That was the last thing that the two guys heard, before they were sent off through a portal. They landed on the ground with a 'thud'. "Ugh Sky, what just happened??" **

**Sky got up and looked around, "I don't know Bridge, but we had better be on our guard...I really do not like the look of this place." As Bridge goes to stand up he says, "Right there with ya man."**

**As they started walking around, they noticed that a few people were staring at them... **_**"Ok, now I know something is off, I keep sensing that all of these people are scared of us. Don't they know who we are?"**_** Bridge thought to himself. He was about to ask Sky what he thought when all of a sudden someone ran into him. As they both fell to the ground, Bridge could tell that the girl was crying.**

**"Hey are you ok Bridge?" Sky asked him, and he helped the two up.**

**Bridge nodded a yes at him while he took in the girl's appearance. She was about 5 feet 3, and she had brown hair with blonde streaks through it. And she was dressed in complete purple.**

**"Hey are you ok?" Bridge asked her. "Yeah I'm fine. Sorry that I ran into you like that, I wasn't watching where I was going. My name is Mikayla." she told them.**

**"Well it's nice to meet you Mikayla, I'm Sky and the poor guy that you ran into is Bridge. So why are you running? Do you not have a home to be heading to right now?" Sky asked her. She slowly nodded her head and told them that she did not want to talk about it. So they invited her to join them, since they were lost as well.**


	3. Run in's with Rangers

**Misplaced and Found**

**Chapter 3**

**(A.N. Yes, I watched power rangers, but unfortunatly, I do not know all of their powers while morphed. Yes, I know that kinda stinks, but this isn't a story about the battles, its a story about a new girl, plus two guys from the future...if you have any suggestions let me know. thanks)**

**As Mikayla, Bridge, and Sky were walking around trying to make sense of what had happened, the Dino Rangers had once again been called to action.**

**(a.n. they are already morphed and fighting when the new three show up)**

**As the dino rangers were fighting, they did not see the three newcomers walk up. "Sky, look it's the Dino Rangers!! They look like they are in a bit of trouble...Don't you think that we should help them?" Bridge asked Sky as they got nearer to the fight. Sky looked around a little bit before nodding in agreement. "yes, I think that we should go help them. But we need to find a secluded place to morph...at home, they know who we are, but in this time they don't. Mikayla, we need you to wait here for us, we forgot something, ok?"**

**"Yea sure, I'll be right here when you get back Sky." Mikayla told them.**

_**I wonder if they are really that dense enough to think that I do not know what they are talking about? Oh well. Maybe when they get out there, I can give them a hand, well an upperhand anyway...if only I could just freeze the bad guys...**_

**As Mikayla was thinking this, Sky and Bridge had walked off and hid behind a building..."ok, here goes...SPD EMERGENCY!!!" they yelled together as they morphed. When they got to the place where the Dino Rangers were, it was all they could to do to remain standing. **

**"Hey where did you guys come from?" Dr. O asked them. **

**"Don't worry about that, just know that we are on your side, and we are here to help you." Bridge told them... He could sense their aura's and he could tell that him and Sky were trusted. **

**All of a sudden, the monster seemed to freeze. **_**Huh? I wonder how that happened.**_** All the rangers thought. They started looking around, until Bridge and Sky saw Mikayla. She was pacing freaking out. **

_**Why didn't they all freeze? Everyone always freezes...maybe it's because of their suits. Oh I do not know.**_

**Bridge and Sky ran over to Mikayla to see what was wrong, as they ran, the dino rangers followed suit.**

**"Mikayla, are you ok? How did you do that?" Sky asked her.  
**

**"I don't know. I don't know...ok well i do know, but you should have frozen too!!" Mikayla told him. **

**"Maybe I can help with that," Dr. O stated, "But first, I think we need to have some introductions. Since we all seem to be rangers, I guess it won't hurt. I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver, but you can call me Dr. O if you want, or just Tommy. These three are my students, Kira Ford is the yellow dino ranger, Connor McKnight is the red dino ranger, Ethan James is the blue dino ranger and Trent is our white dino ranger. Now that you know who we are, kindly tell us who you are." **

**Sky spoke up first, "My name is Sky Tate, and this is Bridge Carson. We are the blue and green Spd rangers, and we both have special abilities. I can put up protective shields."**

**"And I can sense people's aura's and I am also kinda pyschic." Bridge told them.**

**"Hey we all have abilities too," interupted Kira. "I have a super sonic scream...trust me, you do not want to hear it. Ethan can make his fist as hard as steel, Connor can move super fast, Trent can blend in with stuff and Dr. O can turn invisibile."**

**"I have an ability too..." said a voice that had not spoken since the introductions had began.**

**Mikayla continued" I can freeze things, and you guys should have frozen too, but you didn't. I think it might have been your suits." **

**Dr. Oliver was looking at the way the girl was dressed. It seemed as if she was head to toe completely in purple. Around her neck was a purple gem.**

**"Do you mind if i see that for a moment?" he asked her. "Sure why not."**

**"I think you have found the very last dino gem...hold it over your wrist and see if it does anything." Dr. O told her. She did as she was told, and sure enough, within seconds, it had formed a communicator just like the rest of the dino thunder's.**

**"Wow, I am a power ranger. So how do I morph, we gotta hurry though, this guy might unfreeze soon."She asked.**

**"all you have to say is Dino thunder power up. And you will morph."**

**Ok, here goes...DINO THUNDER POWER UP!!" Mikayla shouted.**

**All of a sudden, there she stood in a purple power rangers suit.**

**"Ok, so lets get rid of this guy, then we can talk some more." Dr. O said...**

**(A.N. ok, I have no clue what kind of dinosaur she is supposed to be. I just always wanted there to be a purple ranger, so i made one up... reviews would be great!!)**


End file.
